


Touch

by rubylily



Category: K-On!
Genre: F/F, Hot Springs & Onsen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: Azusa and Yui spend time at a hot spring.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kadma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/gifts).



Once, Azusa wouldn't have dreamed of sharing a hot springs alone with Yui. Ever since Yui had graduated, they had little time to see each other, usually only exchanging texts and phone calls, but then, before she could comprehend what was happening, Yui had suddenly (as if out of nowhere, sprung from Azusa's deepest desires) showed up at her front door and Azusa had taken her hand without hesitation. So here they were, on an impromptu vacation at a traditional inn with an outdoors hot springs. As far as spontaneous decisions went, this was pretty mild by Yui's normal standards, Azusa figured, and she couldn't deny that she had often dreamed of something like this.

And it was normal for couples to be alone together like this, wasn't it?

"Azu-nyan!" Yui exclaimed as she splashed closer to Azusa. "Isn't this wonderful?"

"Uh, yeah, it really is," Azusa said, and her cheeks grew warmer, but she doubted it was only because of the water.

Yui propped herself next to Azusa, her skin soft against Azusa's. "Ah, this is like a paradise! I feel young and refreshed all over again!"

Despite herself, Azusa couldn't help but laugh. "You sound like an old man, Yui-sempai."

Yui pouted, making her cheeks appear even redder from the warm water. "I'm only a year older than you! When did you get so uppity?"

"Well, I am the president of the Light Music Club now," Azusa said, letting a bit of pride seep into her voice. "So now I have underclassmen of my own to watch over."

"Aw, those poor underclassmen, stuck with such a flighty sempai."

Azusa splashed water toward Yui. "Don't start comparing me to you!" she said with a huff.

"So bold!" Yui squealed, waving her arms franticly. "I was only joking! Of course you'll make a fine sempai! You learned from the best!"

Azusa bit her lip. "Yeah, I really did," she muttered without thinking.

Yui blinked in confusion, and she raised a wet hand to touch Azusa's face. "What's wrong, Azu-nyan? Is the water too warm for you?"

Azusa's blush deepened at Yui's genuine concern, and she lowered her face. They were a couple now, weren't they? They had confessed, kissed, but they hardly had any time for dates or more. But what was more? Yui was so close to her now, nude and wet, and the mere thought of that only made Azusa's body burn hotter. "Yui-sempai, I…" she tried to say, but the words died in her throat.

A gentle smile came upon Yui's lips as she tucked a strand of damp hair behind Azusa's hair. "You can still depend on me, you know," she said as she put her arm around Azusa's shoulder.

Sighing, Azusa didn't resist as she rested her head against Yui. The water was warm, that was true, but Yui's body felt warmer somehow, but Azusa didn't mind. How much had she longed for this warmth since Yui's graduation, to feel and touch her again? Yui had always been so clingy and overly physical in the clubroom, but as Azusa grew resigned to Yui's overbearing personality, she realized she kind of liked it. The feel of Yui's hands, the scent of her hair, the warmth of her skin - Azusa wanted all of Yui for herself.

Her eyes trailed downward, and her blush deepened. The swell of Yui's breasts was visible even beneath the steamy water, and while they weren't particularly large or special, Azusa couldn't help but imagine how well they would fit in her hands. They weren't that young anymore, and more and more Azusa wanted to bring that kind of intimate pleasure to Yui. They were a couple, after all.

Lifting her head, she raised her hand to touch Yui's face, and her gaze met those innocent brown eyes, and Yui's smile was as sincere as ever. Azusa gulped; when had Yui gotten so beautiful? Maybe it was just the steam from the water, but whatever the reason, she couldn't take her eyes from Yui's glow.

Yui pressed her hand against Azusa's. "Ah, my adorable Azu-nyan's gotten so bold!" she exclaimed, and her face morphed into that same flighty expression she normally wore.

Azusa jolted as the blood rose in her cheeks. What a way to ruin the moment! But if Yui thought her bold now, she wasn't about to waste this chance. Cupping Yui's face, she inhaled a deep breath and pressed her lips against Yui's before she lost her nerve again.

It wasn't their first kiss, nor their second or third. Maybe it was their fourth or fifth, but Azusa couldn't be sure anymore. She just wanted to make this kiss count, to savor the taste and warmth of Yui's lips before Yui had to return to her college dorms again. Most nights she fantasized about Yui, so if they finally had this moment alone together for real, Azusa wanted to make the most of it, to prove her heart for Yui was true.

The kiss grew deeper, and their hands explored each other's bodies. Yui's hands were eager and clumsy, while Azusa's were hesitant and careful. The shape of Yui's modest breasts, the curve of her hips and thighs - Azusa wanted to memorize all of it. But Yui's hands were rather distracting, especially as they slid lower and lower, and soon Azusa could no longer hold back the pleasure that threatened to overwhelm her.

Her vision went white, and all she saw before her was Yui with that familiar, adoring smile of hers, that smile Azusa loved so much.

Eventually they got out of the water and headed back to their inn room, and they exchanged few words. Yui still smiled that dazed smile she usually did, and her fingers were tight around Azusa's as they walked, their feet seeming to move of their own accord. Maybe she was still dreaming, Azusa thought, and if she was, she didn't want to wake.

When they settled into their futon - two had been set for them in their room, but they had both slid in the same one without thinking - their fingers were still linked together. "This was pretty nice, huh?" Yui said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it was," Azusa said, and a smile tugged at her lips. "But you have to return to the dorms soon, don't you?"

Yui's simple smile seemed brighter than the nightlight. "Well, of course, but you've taken the exams for the same university, haven't you? So we'll be together soon again."

"But I haven't gotten the results back yet…"

"And you'll do fine!" Yui giggled. "If I can pass those exams, then so can you!"

Azusa gave Yui's fingers a gentle squeeze. "That is reassuring, Yui-sempai."

"Hey, Azusa," Yui said, and Azusa started; she couldn't remember the last time Yui had called her by her proper name. "I'm really happy, being with you like this."

"So am I," Azusa replied, and she drew Yui closer for another kiss.

The night was short, she knew, but come spring she would be with Yui again, she knew, and once more music would be theirs alone. She still didn't quite knew what her future held, but with Yui by her side, they could discover the future together.


End file.
